


The Scenic Route

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara's never been one for scenery, but Kahlan likes to change the way she looks at things. With sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scenic Route

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://thedawn.livejournal.com/profile)[**thedawn**](http://thedawn.livejournal.com/) for the beta and title help!

They reach the top winded and panting. Kahlan's hair sticks to her cheek until she swipes it away. "Do they have mountains like this in D'Hara?" she wonders.

"Of course," Cara says, trying her hardest to conceal her shortened breath. "D'Harans just have the common sense to stay off of them."

"Well, this is the shortest way," Kahlan says, and smiles. "Nobody knows the Midlands better than Confessors."

Cara grunts.

The mountaintop is bare rock scattered with patches of soft moss and short grass—splashes of green among shades of gray. They leave the treeline and take the last dozen steps to the highest point. Cara is already scouting their descent; Kahlan, on the other hand, is awestruck by something far off in the distance. Cara follows her gaze, squinting. "What's so amazing?"

"The view. It's beautiful," Kahlan whispers. Her eyes are soft, and a breeze lifts her hair from her shoulders.

Cara wrinkles her nose and tries a second glance. She can see how someone like Kahlan would find the sight pleasing. To the left and right are more soaring mountains, part of the range they're traversing, but before them is a forested valley with a sinuous river dividing it in two. The sun is setting as well, casting half of it into twilight's shadow. That probably has something to do with it, she thinks.

Kahlan looks to her, biting her lip. She hesitates, in that cute way she does. "Have you ever…"

Cara lifts an eyebrow. "Have I what?"

Kahlan sighs, and looks down. "Have you ever…done it…on a mountaintop?" she says, somehow sounding scandalized and hopeful all at once.

Cara thinks for a moment. "No." Then she waits.

Kahlan fidgets, pulls her damp hair over one shoulder. They're sweaty from the hike, still, and the Confessor's ample chest is covered with a fine sheen. She looks _delicious_. But Cara will win this game, even if losing has the same result.

Finally, Kahlan rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, fixing Cara with a dire stare. "I want you to do me. Right here, right now."

"Do what to you?" Cara says innocently.

Kahlan's mouth contorts, like it does when she can't decide whether to be angry or laugh.

Cara waits just long enough, watching her squirm with a growing grin, before stepping up to her. "Oh," she says softly. "You want _this_."

She presses their lips together and Kahlan moans, a soft and happy little sound. Her mouth is yielding, pliant, and then she kisses back hungrily. She really _does_ want this. Cara pulls her down to a patch of grass, lays her out and mounts her at the hips. Kahlan stares up at her, panting, eyes dark.

She unhooks Kahlan's corset with practiced ease, pulling that and her jacket down from her shoulders and breasts. Cara's mouth waters at the soft, pale flesh, the pink nipples revealed. "Perfect," she breathes, before burying her face between them.

Kahlan laughs, then says, "Oh," as Cara's mouth finds a pert nipple and tugs it with her teeth. "Ohh," she murmurs, when Cara takes it in her mouth, swirls her tongue around it. And when Cara sends a hand down between her legs, finding warm flesh with the urgency of need, Kahlan sighs. "Wait," she says, even as Cara's fingers find wetness and begin to stroke. "What happened to foreplay? You usually kiss me for a while, then feel my breasts, then…do that."

With reticence, Cara looks up from Kahlan's chest. "You said to do you, right here, right now," she says. "I’m just obeying the Mother Confessor's command."

With that, she slips fingers into Kahlan's sex. "Oh," Kahlan says, head thrown back, hair a dark mess above her. Her breasts rise and fall beautifully, her back arched a bit. "That's fine, then."

Cara fucks her hard, like she used to fuck her Mord-Sith sisters, because she doesn't do it any other way, because Kahlan can take it—because Kahlan loves it. She clenches around Cara's fingers, groans as Cara's skill drives her to pleasure, to wild abandon. She cries out when Cara bites her breast, her hand pushing Cara's face harder against her; she moans low and long when Cara kisses her, tongue pushed into her mouth; she gasps when Cara adds a finger and drives deep and hard inside her.

Her thighs close around Cara's hand and she's close, her eyes pleading and focused. Cara is fond of making Kahlan beg for her orgasm. Magnanimously, she gives Kahlan a reassuring smirk before kissing her as she sends her over the edge. Kahlan's body positively thrums with pleasure and magic; Cara can feel it pressed against her, can see it in her face, can hear it in the catch of her breath. She kisses Kahlan's cheek, a soft press of lips to sweaty skin as she pulls her hand from Kahlan's soaked sex, and it's all worth it to see _that_ smile, that one right there.

Bliss. Contentment. Happiness. Cara would do anything for this, for her. Kahlan said that was why she couldn't be confessed. Cara prefers to think it's because she's too tough to be killed by mere magic. At worst her immunity is a fluke, but if it makes Kahlan happy to think otherwise…

"I want you to _do me_ ," Cara murmurs teasingly once Kahlan is done, nuzzling her nose against Kahlan's own. "Right here, right now."

Kahlan smiles, hands already sliding under leather to cup Cara's breasts. "Okay."

****

Weeks later they find themselves at the seaside, near sunset. Kahlan is doing that thing again, where she's in awe of something quite normal. "You know this happens every night here," Cara says to her, gesturing at the sight before them—waves cresting white, golden sand, the sun's reflection delving down into the vast deep blue.

"It's beautiful," Kahlan informs her smartly. "Breathtaking, even." The constant salty breeze is warm as it pulls at their hair. Kahlan raises a hand to her brow against the sun, and sighs happily.

"Have I fucked you on a beach yet?" Cara wonders, knowing full well she hasn't. Like she'd forget any time Kahlan let her between her legs. She has them all carefully memorized for use when she and Kahlan are separated.

Kahlan bites her lip, hesitates in that cute way she does before glancing bashfully at Cara with a tiny shake of her head. Cara grins, and drops her pack to hunt for a bedroll.  
  



End file.
